Rikudo Naruto of Whirlpool
by RightwardAbyss
Summary: (This is a Challange Naruto/Bleach Fanfic, given to me from Jacke44) Stumbling apon the lab of Captian Kurotsuchi from the Soul Society. NAruto learns everything about his Heritage and homeland. Now he must wait, grow strong enough until he is ready to leave the leaf. Oh and this will be a dark. But good kinda dark Naruto with a Harem Read and review and leave me comments Dattebyo!
1. Chapter 1

Rikudo Naruto of Whirlpool.

Chapter 1.

Finding the Lab.

(This is a made for Jacke44's challage, This will be naruto/Bleach crossover with a dark-but a good kinda Dark Naruto Harem. Obvious rated M for I will be doing sex scenes. Anyhow were starting off right when Kakashi deny's Naruto training during the month repreive to train for the finals of the Chunin Exams as Naruto faces off against fate boy. By the way this will be Team 7 bashing. So without further adue lets get started."

~Team 7's training ground.~

Naruto was pissed he had just asked that hypocritical sensei to help train him for his match against the Hyugga prodigy Neji and the hypocrite had the balls to say that crap in the hospital. As Naruto slammed his hand into a treebranch with a chakra Inhanced strike he thought to himself back to what happened.

~Flashback; Hospital day after the Preliminary rounds~

Naruto was looking high and low for Sauske in the hospital, after his match against that Yoroi guy he wanted to see if the teme was alright, He may be a jerk to him and Sakura-chan but he still a teammate and a friend. As he made his way to the reception desk in the hospital he asked the on duty nurse. "Excuse me, Mrs? Which room is Sauske Uchiha in?" She turned around smileing as she looked at her clip-board before saying politely.

"That will be room 2-" When the woman looked up finally to see who it was, her smile instantly became a scowl as she said rather rudely in a low tone of voice. "Get out you fucking little monster, I have the right to deny _"You"_ any kind of service or Information."

Naruto's eyes flickered from blue to read as he yells at her. "FUCK YOU BITCH! I'M JUST TRYING TO FIND MY FRIEND!"

As the nurse was about to call the ANBU a voice called to Naruto saying in a rather bored tone, "My my Naruto you can be so loud, And don't worry Sauske is fine he just needs some rest so try not to make a scene in here." It was Kakashi-Sensei so as Naruto turned from the woman he asked his sensei. "Hey Kakashi-sensei I was wondering what sorta training are you going to give me and the Teme for our matches during the finals?"

The pervert didn't even look up from his book as he said without care. "Oh I'm sorry Naruto but I'll only be training Sauske for the month." Shocked he shouts at the man. "The fuck man? Why can't you train me to along with the teme? I'm going against a freaking Hyugga for crying out loud! Even I know my Shadow-Clones wont cut it against that guy!"

Slightly glaring over the edge of the book he told the boy firmly. "Enough naruto your acting like a brat, And besides we know the Hyugga kid won't kill you, but Garra Will Kill Sauske in there fight. So you really should be atleast a little grateful to me as I got you a substitute Sensi his name is Ebisu." The man and boy glared at each other for a moment before Naruto scoffs and walks away from the adults a finger in the air as he said over his shoulder.

"Forget this joke Kakashi-_sensei _he nothing but a closet pervert, I'd sooner learn more from a little old lady with a wooden arm then this pervert, and since I've wasted enough of your oh so precious time. Why don't you go back to your student, I've got some training to do."

~Flashback end~

As Naruto was using his Chakra to run across the trees in the training grounds forest he misses a branch tumbling down to the forest floor. "AHHH! FUCK MY LIFE!" As he tryed to call apon his Chakra he suddenly froze realizing he can't as he thought in a panic. "What the hell?! How come I can't use any of my Chakra?!" A dark chuckle could be heard as a voice called out to the boy in his mind. **"Soon kit, soon we will meet. But for now what your about to see is a 'Peace offering' I discovered some time ago with your mother."**

Terrified at hearing the voice of the very monster that caused his life to become a living hell he asked in a slight panic to the voice. "W-what do y-you me-an my mot-her? Yo-u kne-w her?" The voice chuckled as it faded away, Naruto screaming out in rage and despair. "Damn you fox! come back here! Please I need to know who my mother is!"

Distracted by his short conversation with the Kyubbi, he neeever noticed the ground rapidly approaching. -Thud!- he hit the ground hard, groaning he tried to get up when suddenly the 'ground' started to give way as he began to fall again screaming in the darkness. "FUUUUCKKK MYYY LIIIFFFEE!" As he..again hits solid ground with a -thud- but as he felt around he knew he wasn't on dirt, it was very cold to the touch and if he had to guess it was steel or a form of metal.

As Naruto carefully got up he sighed as he said to himself. "Great, just great. It's as dark and depressing in here as Sauske is a emo who possibly cuts himself." As our young blonde felt around for some sort of light switch he kept silently chanting to himself. "Please don't let me fall again...Please don't let me fall again." As Naruto seacrhed for a few minutes to find a light switch, his hand finally found a big button he hopefully presumed said. "Light'

As he finally had light he looked around and was truely terrified. to Naruto, lining the walls naked were men in wemen in test containers filled with a strange liquid. Then also as he walked behind the BIG tv he saw frightening monster's, each with strange white mask and jagged teeth and strange markings. As he walked along the rows of strange monsters he though to himself. "They look strong -sigh- I wish I was strong then maybe people will stop being mean to me because of what I carry."

When Naruto made it to the main chamber again he saw on the 'Obvious' Big read button two words. '_Push Me' _As he clicked it suddenly the screen came to life and a man with a skeletal-like look with a skull-visage. The mans face appeared to be painted black with the exception of his nose. The man's eyes were a golden color and he seemed to constantly bare his teeth. The man started talking saying. "Ah finally after so long you finally found this place young Uzumaki. I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captian of Squad 12 Research and Development. As to how I know your name is Irrelevant at this time."

Settling down in the big chair to face the man on the screen Naruto listened as the man continued saying. "What you are now watching is a recording, I have been watching you child for some time, you see. I came to your world not long ago from the soul society to research how humans can use this thing called 'chakra'. And I stumbled apon the magnificent beast know as the Bijuu. As I watched, tooked samples of this 'Chakra' as you humans call it. I noticed that these beast can be sealed away into humans. Fasinating truely fasinating. I epect many great things from you child as do the other Captians"

As the hours went by and Mayuri told Naruto about the Soul Society, Zanpakuto and Hollows and also about his clan the Uzumaki and about his mother and father he ended the recording by saying. "Listen closely child, I leave this Lab to you. I want you to strive to be superior to those who look down on you for being what you are, but never strive for perfection."

Naruto confused by this as the message continued playing. "In this world the way I see it, nothing perfect exist. True it may be a cliche after all, but its the way things are. That is precicely why ordinary pursue the consept of perfection. But ultimately ask yourself. What is the true meaning of being perfect? And Naruto the answer I came up with is..Nothing not one thing. The truth of the matter is I despise perfection, and so you should learn from my example and never try to obtain it."

"If something truely is perfect, boy then thats it. The bottom line becomes there is no room for imagination, no space for intelligence, or ability or improvement. Do you understand? To men of science perfection is a dead end, a condiction of hoplessness. Boy always strive to be better than anything that comes before you but never perfection." As the screen goes black, a tile on the floor lifts up and a long tube holding a case with a errie red blade appears.

As Naruto walked to the sword taking it by the handle he said to himself with a small smile. "I'll make you proud, all of you." As the young boy strapped the sword on his back and began to study at the computer consele the notes Mayuri left behind. The sword glows a deep blood red. Its light faintly illuminating the lab. A sign of things to come.

(A/N; So how do you liek the story so far? And to those who are wondering how Mayuri knew anout Uzu and all the rest. He a shikigami those dudes lived hundreds and hundreds of years and the reason I'm haveing him leave the lab is because we all know once a Uzumaki prperly trained there deadly motherfuckers. SO he see's this as a experiment and the possibility of a sucessor for his work. Cause you gota admit sooner or later he gota die sometimes.)

(Anyhow read and review and leave comments on what name should I use for him to call out his mother. She is the sword on his back that will be his Zanpakuto. And to let you know I can't take this down when I run out of ideas. Its a challenge so I won't back down :p just slow posting on all my stuff. I'm a bit sick here. thanks readers n.n)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Meetings and...is that a Princess?

~Naruto's Lab~

With some trial and error, Naruto learns how to operate the complex machines down inside the Lab. And with the awsome use of Shadow clones, hee was able to get the Lab cleaned and most of the equipment functional again. Now Naruto needed some way to get his plan into motion, someone to fund the Lab and his project on reviving his mother's homeland of Whirlpool up and running.

So using a shadow clone once he was topside he filled it up enough with his and the Kyubbi's chakra to last until he returned. Naruto sped off towards the border in hopes of training and finding some way, somehow to make Whirlpool stand tall once again. And speaking of the fox, needless to say that was a interesting conversation. And another reason why he hates the Uchiha all the more.

~Flashback~

Naruto thought to himself as he held the sword across his lap as he sat down in the chair infront of the computer. "I have to meditate, enter the thoughts of my Zanpakuto and concentrate." And so he did he focused on not the chakra within his being but he searched deep within his soul. As he suddenly felt a strange pull he knew with a grin on his face he was about to meet his Zanpakuto.

~Inside his soul~

Once he opened his eyes he slightly frowned as he said to himself. "My soul's a sewer?" All around Naruto looked like a dark twisted sewer sytem,candle-lights flickering in the darkness. "Man my life must suck if my soul's like this. Or is this the fuzzy's doing?" He pondered on that before a dark voice he recognized from when he found the lab said._** "As much as I would enjoy tearing your mind apart brat for that comment follow the red pipeline we have much to discuss."**_

One of the pipes began to glow a dark red as another voice a female one yelled out. _**"DATTEBANE! HURRY IT UP NARUTO-KUN!" **_Getting very confused he followed the red pipeline towards a HUGE room, and as luck would have it. Well Naruto's luck really. He was in the room with the Kyubbi No Yoko 'Out' of the seal and a very beautiful red head sitting on a chair smiling at him.

"Finally, After all these years I get to meet you my son. I am %^*^&*! your mother." The woman says happily until she see's Naruto's confusion and so she sighs saying to the fox. "He couldn't hear my name could he?" With a shake of his head the fox said. _**"No, I'm afraid he not ready to awaken his Shiki just yet. And I know he not ready for my power fully yet."**_

Naruto sat down Ignoring the water as he had to ask the fox. "Kyubbi-san how are you here? and if thats my mother how is she here in my soul? I thought from Mayuri's notes I'm suppose to meditate and meet my Zanpakuto in my soul to learn it's name. Not in the seal that house's you, and how are you out of the seal?" Chuckling the great fox said to the child. _**"The reason you are here kit is because this is your soul, you and me are bound for a eternity. When you croak I do, and then we work in the Soul Society."**_

_**"Reason why I'm out of the seal, is your mother let me out. we had already been friends long since you were born. If it wasn't for that blasted Uchiha I would be helping her train you from inside her seal."**_

"Wait?! An Uchiha's the reason my life went down the fucking crapper?!" -bonk- "OW! Datteybayo! that hurt's mom!" Naruto yelled out as his mother said. "Let Kurama finish! Dattebane! And don't curse!" Chuckling at the mother and sons antics the now named Kurama continued. _**"Yes kit an Uchiha's why your parents died, and to how your mothers in the seal with us. She begged the Head Captian to be made into your own personal Zanpakuto to be sealed away until you find her. Reason I know that is she told me while we waited for you to come."**_

Totally confused Kushina says to him. "It will all be explained when you can hear my name Naruto-kun, you may be able to read it from Mayuri-san's notes but until you can hear my voice calling out to you in the heat of battle for now that is all you will know." As he faded away from his mind he heard her say. 'I love you my son."

~Flashback ends~

So here we find Naruto nearing the border close to the land of Fire's Capital, his thoughts drifted towards. "How the heck am I going to get that freaking funding? It's not like a damsel in distress scenerio is going to happen." Suddenly as he got to the border he heard a young girl scream. "HELP ME! THESE BAKA'S TOOK ME FROM DADDY! SOMEONE HELP! A little girl no older than him was on some Nuke-Mist-Nin's shoulder heading towards the border.

"Fucking cowards."Naruto said as he gave chase, calling out his faviorite jutsu. "Taju Kage Bunshin No justu!" As over 300 Naruto's appeared the original said with a grin. "Alright guys we are on a search and rescue mission, there was a little girl on a Mist Nin shoulder heading towards the border. Corner, and if possible kill the fuckers. If not use the 'Flash step' we been praticing on in the Lab to get her and get away."

With a chorse of "Hai's!" the clones spread out into the forest.

~At the edge of the border~

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" the little girl yelled and screamed, struggling to get free as the leader said evily. "Not a chance brat, once we get you to Orochimaru we will be rich men. everyone know your 'Daddy' won't let a thing happen to you. And once we get him to come pay the randsom orochimaru-sama will kill him. And we will rule like kings and have all the ass we want."

One of Naruto's clones had caught up to them gritted his teeth as he thought to himself. "Gota let the boss know whats going down. That damn pedophile is at it again, and the girl's the Fire Lord's Daughter." With a silent -pop- the clone vanished.

~With Naruto~

Once he recived the memories he sent out a silent command to his clones saying to 'Flash step' in the area. 'These bastards need to go, if snakey is involved they have to die." So with a burst of speed, Naruto and his clones disapper towards the Nin's meeting place to meet Orochimaru.

One after another all 300 hundred clones appear in the camp as the original stood up saying as he drew the red blade and ponted the tip towards the crowd of Nin and Mercs. "Give up the girl." As they charge the army of blondes Naruto subconciously channeled Kurama chakra. And with a roar from the blonde horde, they charged there enemies head on.

The little girl saw them one by one dropping like flys as she cheers out. "Yay Ninja-san! Kick there butts!" -slap- "Shut up you little bitch! Boys kill this Ninja wana-be quickly. Orochimaru-sama will be here soon for the girl, and if he finds out we been caught we are dead!"

As the men surround naruto everything seemed to slow down, as if time was frozen as he saw where the Mist-Nuke-Nin had the girl. His mother walking out in a blood red Kimono saying seriously. "Naruto-kun, yes you are out numbered and yes there is a chance you may die." -She looks over towards the little girl- What would you do to save her? Would you become like Kurama? A demon all men fear when you walk among them?"

Naruto looks down at the blood pooling around him as he saw his demonic features when he heard his mother continue saying. "Or will you cast off the ways of the Ninja and become a warrior? One who has the need, the insationable hunger for bloodshed and battle? Your hands stained with the blood of innocent or guilty? 

Naruto see's his hands are drenched in blood. each drop falling from his fingertips. Each life he had now just moments ago taken in bloodlust and rage. He hears his mother gentle voice say with a smile. "Or will you become like our clan once was, Guardians. When a Uzumaki draws there blade we never fear death, we embrase it. When we strike we protect someone, A Uzumaki never let's a comrade die. And when we strike Naruto. We kill!"

Naruto's spiritual pressure suddenly sky rockects as time seemed to move forward, Kushina screaming over the Malestrom of power her son was letting off. "NOW STAND TALL UZUMAKI AND SHOUT OUT MY NAME!"

"AWAKEN HABENERO!"

(So what do you think? did i build up the excitement enough for ya. And tell me how i did Kushina's speech. And since I already got the blade name tell me how i should introduce another bleach power to the Ninja world. Also take a guess and leave me comments who is the little princess naruto's attempting to rescue. leave me comments and reviews. n.n)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Meeting the Fire Lord.

~Naruto after his release~

As the red light from Naruto's Zanpakuto finally started to fade away, the sight of the boy's new form made the men's blood run cold. Behind the boy was 9 chains swaying behind him as if they were tails, and the sword was dark red. red as the blood that seemed to have pooled around the boy. One bandit hesitantly had to ask.

"Wh-what are y-you?" Naruto lifts his head his blue eyes once so full of life staring back at the man were now cold, cold and ruthless as any man who tooken a life. As he said to the Mist-Nuke-Nin coldly. "I am your death." Naruto dashed into the crowd of men and the bloodbath began.

The Chain-like tails were lashing out into the bandits. ripping flesh from bone, there screams echoed all across the field as Naruto had impailed some men on the chain-like tails, While Habenero sliced a arm off here or Naruto simply stabbed threw a man chest aiming for the heart before ripping the body apart, tearing it in half. The screams of agony from his men made the Mist-Nin drop the girl as he got on his knee's begging Naruto."P-ple-as-se do-n't kill me!"

As Naruto walked casually towards the Nuke Nin he heard his mother sigh, almost in content at the thrill of battle after so very long. He thought to himself as he approached the man. "this would look so bad-ass if I had a mask like what Mayuri-san's notes said on Hollowfication. I guess I'll get my own later down the road after my experiments he left me to complete."

As the little girl ran behind Naruto she looked up to him smiling while still rubbing her sore cheek saying to get him out of his thoughts. "Thanks Ninja-san! You kicked all there butts, daddy will be happy I'm safe." Smiling back at the girl he said. "No problem Im not Ninja-san though, my names Naruto Uzumaki."

As Naruto and the Mist Nin were surrounded by the Fire Lord's royal guard a voice called out from the group of men saying with curiousity. "Uzumaki you say? would you happen to be the son of the late Kushina Uzumaki my boy?" A man dressed in royal robes came with heavely armed men walked up to Naruto as the little girl ran up to him yelling in joy as she hugged the royal looking man. "Daddy! you found us. Naruto-san here saved me from these bad men."

Smiling at her then looking at the boy while the royal guard took the Mist Nin in for interrigation he said to Naruto. "Thank you my boy I am named Seinaru Lord of the land of Fire and you already met my daughter Nelliel." Naruto now had time to actually have a good look at who he saved. Nelliel had hazel eyes and short green hair, her Kimono seemd torn from probably the struggle with the Mist Nin.

Kurama voice suddenly caught Naruto's attention as he said to Naruto. _**"Interesting..This child Nelliel is it? Has the same allmost Identical feeling I get from one of the swords back in the lab Naruto." **_Now that Naruto thought about the swords of those 'Arrancars' Mayuri said about in his notes. He had made replicas of them. Not as strong as the originals but still..

He put that in the back of his head for later as he said to Seinaru. "Yes sir, I am Kushina Uzumaki's son, but we must leave this area soon, before I arrived on the scene to rescue Nelliel, my shadow clone I sent out to scout the area heard the Mist Nin say Orochimaru was on his way here and they had plotted to kill you."

Nodding in agreement the fire Lord said. "Lets return to the capital, and Naruto-san I would like you to accompany us as well. We have much to discuss."

~Few hours later, the Fire Nation Capital~

Naruto sighed as he finished telling the Fire Lord about what has transpired in his life, and how the Kyubbi was under the control of a Uchiha. And also about his plans to resurrect his mother's old home of Whirlpool and the experiments he needed funding. After laying down all his cards on the table, Naruto waited for the Fire Lords decision. With a smile the old man said to the boy.

"I knew both your parents Naruto-san, Kushina was not like anyone I ever met. Loud tom-boyish and care-free but a wonderful woman and a dear friend to this house and my family. Your father was a proud warrior a man and Kage I'm proud to have seen take the hat." With a deep sigh though the old man continued saying to Naruto. "I'm sorry you have suffered for so long my boy, Hiruzen told me all was well with you, if I had known the leaf had forsaken Minato-kun's promise I would have tooken you away from there long ago."

With a sad smile Naruto sipped his tea before saying to Seinaru. "It's ok sir, I can get somewhat why Jiji never told me about my parents. Iwa would have knocked on our nations doorstep ready for war just to kill me. What I don't get is why he told everyone my status as a Jinchuuriki? I mean that to me seemed like to much blind faith in the villagers to me. He should have known that only hours after the attack. Telling them that the Kyubbi was still amoung them would have made me a marked man from day one."

Nodding his head in agreement the old man said as Nelliel ran into the room. "Well whats done is done I'm afraid. But I have thought about it, and knowing that a Uzumaki's word is there bond. Naruto..If I help you in your goals would you swear to me that you would protect Nelliel and my Nation if Whirlpool was revived?" Smiling at the old man the boy says as he looks at Nelliel. "I swear on my honor as a Uzumaki that Whirlpool will be there to always aid this house and your lands Daimyo-sama."

As both man and kid smiled at each other Seinaru said to Naruto. "Since you have a month to train for the finals. Go and retrive what you need from your lab Naruto-kun and return here. I will have you trainers once you return. You will show the elemental Nations the true power of the Whirling Tides once more."

As the boy once given permission to leave dashed away to return to his lab the Daimyo thought to himself in glee. "I will make up for what the leaf has done to you and punish the leaf for it's sins. Don't worry Naruto. Once I'm done with you, you will be the strongest young man in this world."

Oh how right was Seinaru going to be.

~Konaha; Naruto's Lab~

He arrived down the hatch smileing at the shadow clones busy at work as he said to them. "Dispell I'll take it from here guys." With nods from a few and a "FINALLY!" from a clone in the back. the group of Shadow clones dispelled in -poofs- of smoke. After Naruto got the knowledge of how far along the lab was he smiled as he said to himself. "Soon I'll have more teachers than I know what to do with, Hatake you can have the Ducky I'll be trained soon by Death-Gods."

As Naruto went back into the room full of swords he noticed a faint glow of green coming off of one particular one as he grinned saying to the blade. "Don't worry, I do belive I've found you a mistress to weild you. Soon you'll be with her." Naruto walked out from the sword room. sealing it as he made a new batch of shadow clones sayint to them. "Alright guys listen up. I want the Mod Soul Captians up and ready by the time I return from my training with the Fire Lord. Fill them in on what Mayuri-san's notes left for them and get them there cloths and gear."

With that being said and a Chorse of "Hai!" from the clones, naruto went back to the capital and started his training for the Chunin Exams and one step closer to his dreams.

(So what ya think about me bringing in Nel? bet no one saw that coming :p There a reason Nel is there. along with her sword and the other Arrancar blades. Im just not telling yet. Anyhow read and always review my work n.n)


End file.
